24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am
I find it interesting that Kate Warner tells the men who kill Usaf and steal the chip, "my house is not far from here" around 3:10am. We don't catch up with that plot line until over a half hour later, at 3:45am. When Jack finds Usaf, dying in the phone both, Usaf relays just the neighborhood where Kate lives to Jack before dying. This is the curious part: With no exact address, Jack is somehow able to make it to Kate Warner's house, sneak in the back door, and kill one of the bad guys in under 10 minutes - when it took Kate nearly 35 minutes, and she knew where her house was. - It just seems to me that whenever its conveinent for the writers, a character will arrive at their desintation, regardless of actual geography (Jack returning from the desert after the nuke in like 20 minutes), pre-established distances, or the laws of physics. Your thoughts? --JPizzle1122 21:49, 9 June 2006 (UTC) : Welcome to the world of 24. It's been this way from the beginning. It took rescue choppers over 50 minutes to get from CTU to the TerrorCompound in Day 1 12:00pm-1:00pm, yet only 10 to get from the TerrorCompound to CTU with the Bauers in the next episode. Must've been a strong wind going one way that day. --Proudhug 22:00, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::I like this blog - the Jacktracker. They discuss the "time" it takes Jack to get places and whether or not he could realistically do that in LA. It's pretty funny sometimes, they'll have a travel log and note that it would take Jack driving 150mph to make it in that time. They also discuss one of my other favorite 24isms... the infamous "hard perimeter." You wanna escape from a situation? Let CTU set up a hard perimeter. You can walk right through! -Kapoli 22:08, 9 June 2006 (UTC) I hope this doesn't annoy anyone too much; it's just that this episode has one of the funniest moments that I've seen in 24 so far. http://www.google.com/search?q=20%2C000+euros+in+dollars What's so funny about that? lol, I'm laughing cuz I don't get it! Comp25 05:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Scene: Max & Kinglsey When Max arrives at Kingsley's headquarters, has anyone took a look at the window a few times? Is that a mushroom cloud (from the Mojave) that is seen there? I've always wondered, but never been sure. If it is, I'd like to add it to the trivia. If not, well I need to check my vision. Ali 17:19, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Michelle Forbe's stunt double and Unnamed Secret Service Agent by Palmer's office. :First of all, I'm not sure how anyone even knows for sure that Jennifer Caputo actually doubled for Michelle Forbes as she won't respond to her email and her pager is only for those seeking her actual stunt service but good job on who ever figured that out. Anyway, the scene is rather confusing because other than the actual fall shown from the backside, it appears as if though Forbes does the entire struggle till the very end before slipping off. Due to the fast-paced camera angle, I took a few different snapshots so everyone would have options should one pic not be to one's personal preference. :Also, I can't find an entry for this agent guarding Palmer and I'm not surprised due to the absence of dialogue (or at least none was present here in this episode). and the cheekbones of Brian Hastings. One thing's for sure, it's not Bennie E. Moore, Jr.]] That's all for now.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know about the shots leading up to it, but Jennifer confirmed in email with me that she did the fall through the stairwell. She said it was a hard one because the hole between the stairs wasn't very wide. ::The SS agent looks like Berkin, although it's hard to be sure due to the low quality of the images you've uploaded. He and Jimmy Kelly appear in a lot of episodes throughout Season 1, 2, and 3 (we don't need an image from every episode they appear on added to their page, though)--Acer4666 (talk) 12:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, many non-promotional images on here (cropped or not) are rather average or somewhat decent quality with a few rare instances of some good pics visible now and again. So it this is low quality, then it fits right in with the batch. Personally, I'll take any DVD ripped iamge over any of the cropped images or HDTV samples on here. Secondly, the movie source from which this photo originated is rather low resolution to begin with and is darkly lit. Furthermore, this explains why most of our Season 1 and 2 photos are rather lackluster. Why are the pictures from the Scenemakers series rather stale? Because the video it's shot on is rather sub-par; Bad source material = Bad photos. The only way we're getting any better quality is when the Blu-Ray is released and any user here feels inclined to rip images from those discs. :Third, I don't just upload photos for the sake of uploading. The appearance of Kevin (CTU) here in this episode was unexpected but I took a snapshot of it and uploaded it because like every photo I upload, I try and determine at least three outcomes for it if the original intention is of no longer use. If it's not going to be on Kevin's page, it would be of use for any CTU workers information page, Michelle Dessler's page on her Day 2 appearances later in the day or on the episode summary page. Fourth point: This image of the man who may or may not be Berkin is as good as one gets for this specific episode as every other visible shot of him has him at a sideways angle or too obscured by the shadowed room, neither of which would've helped in identifying the actor or character. As for the fall of Lynne Kresge, the tracking shot is tricky and which is why I produced different shots of the same incident so that a better decision could be made on which one was most appropriate for the stunt performer's page.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:30, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you using a program to take stills from DVDs on your computer? Or are you watching them online and taking screenshots from online/non-DVD sources? The issue of your image quality is purely a technical issue, I'm not having a go at your choice of image--Acer4666 (talk) 02:25, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : I download online DVDrips in .avi quicktime format and enlarge them to full screen, take a snapshot and then convert the photo to .jpg and raise it to the highest available quality. I am aware everyone else tends to use VLC or some other software but that's not an option at the moment. It should be getting the same amount of detail these cropped photos on here manage to depict--Gunman6 (talk) 02:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Well that explains why your images are of poor quality. You say it should be getting the same level of detail, but they're clearly not. The files get compressed when they're uploaded to the internet and they are not DVD quality by the time you're viewing them. I've already demonstrated this to you, and you've acknowledged it yourself, so I don't know why you're saying the blu-ray is the only thing that can provide better quality shots than yours. They do not "fit in with the batch", they are of noticeably poorer quality with a lot of pixelation compared to DVD screenshots.--Acer4666 (talk) 03:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree that they're bad in any other format but if you're saying every upload of mine was rather faulty, then I will disagree as I saved the files in other formats and used other methods. It looks exactly the same when I put my copies of the show in the computer's DVD drive and in those previous discussions, I mentioned that the smaller cropped pictures of the various unnamed characters and stunt men on here were also not of great quality but yet those were allowed simply because they had to be enlarged even though they look far from perfect. Compare these to the recent gun pics and any recently uploaded close-ups please. Those are pixelated and/or a tad blurry. This isn't crystal clear or great but it's far from ones like this or this. The recent pics of Marci Michelle I added recently weren't a stretch from the recent upload of Carrick O'Quinn. In the end scheme, you could try cleaning up, brightening or adding any other modification in the scene with Lynne's last moments and it won't matter because that's how it looked on the machine. This show is killer when it comes to taking pictures with less brighter display. I said that pictures from the upcoming Blu-Ray release would most likely be the best bet for dealing with any lesser shot but I was referring to any photo on here. I will use the software Capture Me from now on if that helps but so far I'm seeing just as much pixel with the VLC pics regardless of how much work has been done on them in Paint.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::As long as you use Capture Me to take screenshots from your DVD, and not from video files downloaded from the internet, they will be of appropriate quality. I agree there is differing quality in the source material: yes that shot of Jack with a shotgun from Season 8 is better quality than a season 2 shot, yes many shots have bad lighting and are blurry or have to be cropped to highlight the subject. But I am talking about comparing two identical shots, and you can see that your ones have pixelation. Like this and this, or this and this, etc etc. Is there a reason you capture from the downloaded files rather than the DVD if you have a copy of the DVDs?--Acer4666 (talk) 05:14, January 17, 2013 (UTC)